Stolen
by Planet Mads
Summary: Roy/Kaldur. Roy feels like a thief.


Title: Stolen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Warning: Spoilers for end of Season 1.

Rating: T.

Summary: Roy/Kaldur. Roy feels like a thief.

On January 3rd Red Arrow had come to see Kaldur. It had been a brief visit that had finished when Roy ended their romantic relationship. For the first two weeks after that Kaldur had waited for a call from the archer, expecting him to see sense and want to start their relationship back up. The third week Kaldur had spent contemplating whether or not he should call Roy instead. When he did so on the beginning of the fourth week it was for Roy to cheerfully talk to him like they were friends. Nothing more. The fifth week Kaldur spent trying to come to terms with the realisation that their relationship was really over. The sixth, seven and eight weeks were spent eating a lot of pizza and wondering if he was ever going to really get over Roy.

So Kaldur feels he is entirely justified in being surprised when he wakes up halfway through week nine to find Roy sitting on the end of his bed.

"Roy?" Kaldur mumbles, unsure what to be feeling at seeing the archer here in his apartment, uninvited. Roy looks good, better than he did in January that's for certain. He's dressed casually in a frayed pair of jeans and the leather jacket Ollie had given him for his seventeenth birthday with his hair artistically tousled and just the slightest trace of stubble. It's almost painful to see him looking so well when Kaldur has been feeling so utterly wretched these past two months.

"You need a better lock." Is the redhead's greeting. Typical Roy. "It took me seconds to break in and I've got nothing on Robin's talent with a lock pick."

Kaldur nods uncertainly, not sure what's going on. Roy can't be back here to start up their relationship, not after so long. So what possible reason could Roy have for not only breaking into his apartment but sitting there watching Kaldur sleep until just now?

But Roy, rather than explaining his sudden presence in Kaldur's apartment, just sits there staring at Kaldur with an unreadable look in his gorgeous blue eyes. Until, eventually, the silence gets to the Atlantean.

"Why are you here?" Kaldur asks quietly.

Roy sighs at that, stretching out a hand to rest it against Kaldur's leg. He's still under the sheet he curled up under last night but the heat from Roy's hand seems to burn its way through the material and it means that, despite his best efforts, he can't help but focus on Roy's touch. "I'm here because I'm weak."

"I do not understand." Kaldur says softly, moving to sit upright so he can look the redhead in the eye. The movement pulls his leg out of Roy's grasp and he's not entirely certain if he's pleased about that or not.

"I'm a thief. I've stolen the real Roy Harper's life and – don't say I haven't." Roy adds snappily when Kaldur opens his mouth to protest. "Intentionally or not I've stolen his life from him."

"Roy . . ." Kaldur whispers, unsure what to say to that. Unsure why Roy is even here telling him all this.

"I'm a thief, Kal. But I've made my peace with that and when I find Roy Harper, and I _will_ find him, I'm prepared to give it all back; his money, his apartment, his possessions, Canary, Arrow, the Team. Hell, if he says he wants me to lock my bow away I'll do it because I'm only Red Arrow because I stole the identity of Speedy from him. I'll do it all. Give it all back. But I can't – I can't – " Roy trails off, suddenly seeming to choke on his own words. "I can't give you back."

"Can't give _me_ . . . back?" Kaldur whispers softly, not sure if he's really hearing these things or if he's just dreaming because he's spent the last month trying desperately to get over the man in front of him.

"Yes." Roy says, staring at Kaldur with such desperation it stuns the Atlantean. "I can't give you back. I know it's selfish and I know I shouldn't be asking this of you but I want you to be mine and mine alone. I don't want to give you to Roy Harper. I want to keep you to myself."

"But you ended our relationship." Kaldur points out, uncertain. "You haven't even called me as a friend since you . . . ended our relationship and the few times I've called you, you have acted as if nothing was wrong. As if no longer having me in your life had not affected you."

"I've been trying to let go. To put some distance between me and, well, _everyone_ for when I get the real Roy Harper back. I thought it was only fair that I give back everything I took." Roy mumbles, stretching a hand out towards him. He stops himself just before his fingertips graze Kaldur's face though and the blond realises with great surprise that the archer's hand is _trembling_. "But I realised while I could, probably, handle giving everything else up, I couldn't give you up. I want you to be mine even if that means stealing your from the real Roy Harper."

And these are the words Kaldur had been so desperately hoping to hear since Roy first ended their relationship. These are the words he has dreamt about every night. These are the words that make the last nine weeks fade away like a bad dream because Roy is _here_ and he _wants_ Kaldur and what else could possibly matter?

"I think," Kaldur whispers, leaning forward until Roy's fingertips are resting against his cheek. Roy seems to interpret the act the way Kaldur intended it to be taken – permission for the archer to touch him once again because Roy's fingers spasm slightly at the contact and then move carefully to cup Kaldur's face, his thumb gently stroking the Atlantean's skin, "that I'm okay with being stolen."

"Yeah?" Roy asks, the corner of his lip twitching up in a smile as he pulls the Atlantean in closer.

"Yes." Kaldur says in reply, a hint of a smile on his lips as he leans in the last few centre-meters to press his lips against Roy's.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." The redhead says when he pulls away.

"I can guess." Kaldur says softly and Roy makes an angry noise at the back of his throat at that. And for a split-second Kaldur thinks that the archer is annoyed with him and panic fills him because they've only _just_ repaired their relationship but then Roy wraps his arms round Kaldur's back and pulls the blond into his lap, burying his face in the space where his neck meets his shoulder and the Atlantean realises that Roy isn't annoyed with Kaldur but with himself for putting both of them through this.

"I'm an idiot." Roy says into Kaldur's skin as the Atlantean gently runs a hand through red hair, "And a thief. Don't know what you see in me."

"Is that your version of an apology?" Kaldur asks because Roy has never been good at talking about emotions. For the most part Kaldur finds it to be fairly charming but on occasions it's nice to hear the words rather than have to work out what Roy is feeling from actions.

"Yes." Roy mutters, his hold on Kaldur tightening.

"I see." Kaldur mumbles and starts manoeuvring them both until they're lying down on Kaldur's bed. There's not really enough room for the both of them as it's a single (when his King brought him this flat neither he, nor Kaldur, had been expecting the blond to be having company) but Kaldur doesn't really mind. Neither does Roy if the way he wraps himself around Kaldur is anything to go by.

"It's morning." The archer points out. "Shouldn't you be getting up?"

"I've decided to sleep in today." Kaldur informs him, laughter in his voice. Roy had always complained about Kaldur and his early-morning starts even going as far as to try and pin Kaldur to the bed in order to force him to sleep in. Nothing he did had made Kaldur change his mind. Until now. "Now go to sleep."

Roy makes an agreeing noise but doesn't close his eyes. Instead he stares at Kaldur, tracing the planes of his face with his fingertips, a tiny smile on his face. And Kaldur knows in that moment that even if Red Arrow hadn't come back, even if he had given Kaldur and everyone else to the real Roy Harper, Kaldur would never have truly been his because Red Arrow hadn't stolen Kaldur's heart, Kaldur had given it to him freely.

_End Stolen._

So the Koy wouldn't leave me alone. This is the result.


End file.
